Screaming
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Bumblebee and Starscream are in a world of trouble when they suddenly find themselves human. Can Optimus and Megatron find them in time? Or will the enemy of the future Autobots win?
1. Little Curse

Addie: I thought I'd try something different from my usual Anime stuff.

Seto: Why is there an F-22 in your yard?

Addie: Someone from the air force base needed to land?

Seto: Right, Heero get the Gundam!

Addie: Wait, that's… KYAAAA STARSCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: While she fan girls out over the Decepticon, I'd like to say she doesn't own anything.

Seeker's Little Curse

* * *

Starscream glared at the ceiling willing it to collapse on him. He didn't want to deal with what was happening. "Why did this have to start now?" he whispered. He rolled over on his berth to try and ease the tension in his body. He gasped a little as his wings twitched. He had been like this for the last few Earth days and his systems were overheated. He would give anything for a way to cool down.

Hook had ordered him to stay in his room at the Seekers' quarters. Megatron could be heard raging from the throne room and the Seeker whimpered. It would not be long before he came looking for him. "I need him," he whispered. Loud thunderous footfalls could be heard and Starscream could hear Megatron arguing with Hook. His door slide open and Megatron walked in. "Starscream, why have you disobeyed me again?" he asked.

"I ordered Commander Starscream to stay put," Hook told him. "His systems are overheated and I don't understand why." Thundercracker and Skywarp peeked in at their leader and grinned. "Screamer, are your wings really sensitive and do you feel the need to jump anyone?" Warp asked. Starscream glared at him and threw a light at his head. "Shut up!" Star yelled. He tried to move away only for Megatron to place his servo on Star's hip and he let out a strangled moan.

"So, in short, Starscream is ready to bear the sparklings of his Bondmate," TC told them. "But since he doesn't have a mate, Screamer is making himself miserable because he won't let his pride go and ask for his chosen's attention." Starscream was about to prove how rightly named he was when Megatron pushed him down on the berth and glared the other seekers. "I want answers," he yelled. 'and the name of the Bot or Con who dare claim that is mine.'

Starscream felt coolant building in his optics and he let out a loud screeching wail before running out the door. Thundercracker and Skywarp ran after their thrine leader and Hook glared at his lord. "You've really messed up now," was all he said. Megatron felt the hinges on his jaw let go as the rest of his crew/ army left him.

* * *

Optimus Prime, the Autobots, and their human friends were watching horror movies. Sam was hugging Mikaela close as the murderer killed the main boy character. Bumblebee had curled up into Optimus' side whimpering as another girl died. The female Autobots glared daggers into Bee's quivering form. Ironhide and Ratecht sighed as Optimus stared at the screen only flinching went someone died.

Sam looked over at his friend and snickered. "Hey, Bee, you're not scared, are your?" he asked. Bee shook his head and Sam grinned. "Me neither," he told him. Mikaela rolled her eyes and grinned as Optimus subconsciously drew Bee closer. Before the Main girl character ran for her life, a loud screeching wail scared the group into hiding. Optimus and Bee looked from behind an overturned table to see Starscream standing in the middle of the room sniffling.

Bee titled his head and Sam stared in shock. "Why are you here?" Optimus asked. "More so, how did you find us?" "Would you believe that you and your brother's energy sigs are really easy for me to find?" Star asked. Optimus gave him a pointed look and Bee latched onto his leaders arm. "I have my own Mech, thank you!" the seeker hissed. "Even if that Mech's more hard headed than diamonds."

The Autobots watched as the Air commander sank to the ground and started his wailing. Ratchet walked over to Starscream and placed his servo on his helm. "How did you even fly from your base to here?" he asked. "Your body's ready to carry or is carrying a sparkling and you're flying around like an idiot! Optimus, go call your brother and tell him we have his bondmate." Upon hearing "bondmate", Starscream let out an even louder wail.

"I'm guessing they're not bonded," Mudflap said, his twin standing next to him. "Let's try to get him to calm," Optimus said. "Bumblebee, you will stay with Starscream until I beat some sense into my brother." Bee gave a sigh before helping the seeker to his room. Sam and Mikaela followed them and Bee shut the door after them. "How, much of a dumb-aft is Megs being?" he asked.

Starscream felt his jaw drop at what he heard and Sam huffed. "Why is it you talk when Optimus isn't around?" he asked. "Because me not talking gets his attention," bee told them. "He and his brother have more in common than they want to believe. I went through this last month and I just stayed at Sam's until I felt like I could walk up to Optimus and not, as humans say, jump his bones."

Optimus pressed his audio sensor to the door to try and hear the voice of his little mech when he heard someone clear their throat. "You know, you're hurting him," Ratchet said. "It won't be long before they get tired of the way you and your brother treat them." "I have no idea what you're talking about," he told him. "And the boy running around with, what we think are, Megatron's younglings isn't yours," the medic snapped. "What are you talking about? That boy is human and can't possibly be mine…"

"Look, Optimus, I know you're not as old you want us to think," Ratchet said, "and I know you're not stupid. For all we know those younglings could have found a better way of hiding among the humans." Optimus shook his helm and sighed. Those kids were human, but something about the blue haired one that made his spark ache. "Hey, Bee, why don't we pull up a vid of the Cyber-Bots?" Optimus heard Sam. "Maybe they can make Starry laugh!"

Inside the room Starscream felt his face plates heating up, no one had called him any other nickname, but "Screamer". "Is this a human thing?" he asked. Bee pulled up the file and pressed play. The first thing Star noticed is that each of the humans was dressed in an altered form of the way he, Megatron, Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee looked. The boy with the base reminded him of Megatron. His choppy black hair hung around his red eyes. His clothes were black with a purple belts, glove and crystal earrings.

The girl singing reminded him of himself as she sang out her hunting song. Her violet-red eyes scanned the crowed as if looking for someone. Her blue skirt danced around as she moved. Her red hair swinging wildly with her movements. The boy next to her was a human copy of Optimus Prime. Blue hair tipped with red shaded sky blue eyes and a red choker circled his neck. His jacket and jeans were mostly blue with red flames and yellow stripes.

"Why do they look like human versions of me, Megatron, and Prime?" Star asked. Bumblebee shrugged, before they heard a soft knock. "Bumblebee, how's our guest?" Optimus asked. 'Please say something.' Bumblebee looked to his leader then to Sam, who glared at him; finally to Ratchet, who held his wrench. 'Damn that wrench,' Bee thought then sighed. "Starscream is adjusting well for being around his enemy."

Ratchet gave him a smile and bee sighed. "It's about time you put those vocal processors to work," Ratchet said. "I remember when you were a youngling and you would not mute! Ha! I still get a kick out of the time you came into my office saying Opt…" "SHUT UP!" Bumblebee yelled. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO MENTION ANY OF THAT!" Ratchet let himself be pushed out of the room and Starscream laughed a little.

"I'm glad you're starting to feel better, Star," Optimus said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a scout to go pry information out of." With that the humans and Decepticon watched as the Autobot leader walk out of Bee's room. "I sense hot Robot …." Sam put a hand over Mikaela's mouth and sighed. "She walked in on Jazz and Prowl Making out the other day and wasn't grossed out."

"What?" Mikaela asked. "You can only be around a bunch of male robots for so long before your mind goes down dark places."Sam sighed then walked to the door and glared at Optimus. "Don't hurt him," Sam told him. "I don't think Bee could handle it if you broke his heart. He didn't take your 'death' too well." Optimus frowned then turned to try and grab Bee as he walked be, from the shadows. "Slag," he whispered.

"Optimus, you can pound his ass into the wall after he takes me and Mika home," Sam told him. "I'll take them home," Starscream said peeking out of Bee's room. "I think we should let them be, because Bee's heading back into the ever fun need of sparklings." Optimus showed Starscream a pretty birdie. Starscream lowered his hand letting the humans on then returned the favor to him.

After getting out into the on field, Starscream transformed into his jet mode and let a latter down. Sam and Mika climbed in and Star blasted off. "This is so amazing," Mikaela said watching the clouds pass. Starscream Chuckled and Sam gripped his seat tighter. "Ouch! Stop digging your claws into my seats!" Star snapped. "Sorry," Sam told him. Starscream turned to head to Sam's house, for getting about his spark's need.

* * *

"Star screaming into the night," a girl sang softly, "calling for a lover." "Sis, why are you still singing?" her brother asked walking over to her. "Because Momma's hurting and we can't do anything to stop it." "Uncle Screamer's fine for now," Another voice called out. "We need to focus on that Mech who's out to kill us. The Autobot and Decepticon talks have been going too well for this to fall apart."

"Well, Prime, what do you suggest we do?" the first boy asked. "We're running out of options." The second boy, Ryuus Prime, began to smirk and "s" shaped object out of his pocket. "Is anyone willing to object to turning our mothers human?" The first boy, Blackstar, began to grin evil and pulled the second into a hug. "My dear cousin, I've been such a great influence on you!" he wailed.

"What do you think, Starshower?" Ryuus asked. "Well, considering that the sons of Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron are plotting to together," Starry said grinning. "This plan is bound to make something fun happen."

* * *

Addie: Okay Like I said I'm trying something new and it's awesome!

Starscream: Tell me this, Fleshling, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A SLAGGING HUMAN?!

Addie: Have you been hanging around Bakura?

Starscream: Review so I can kill the femme.

Addie: you can't as long as I have your null rays. Please do review!


	2. CyberBots Equals Bots and Cons

Addie: Okay let's get to Chapter Two and make some leaders go psycho!

Starscream: human, you will change me back right now.

Addie: did you know that if I were to change you back now, you'd be…

Starscream: Okay I get it! Megatron's outside!

Addie: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did own Starscream, though!

Starscream: Say what?

Cyber-Bots equals Bots and Cons

The next day Sam and Mikaela ran into the base screaming their heads off about something. Will looked up to see his favorite two teenagers running in with smiles and an exasperated Bumblebee following behind them. "Hey, Bee, did you let them have sugar this morning?" he asked laughing. Bee shot him a glare before walking over to Optimus and sitting do next to him.

Optimus placed his arm around him continuing to go over the datapad in his hand. "Well, I'd like to know why you two are so happy," Ratchet's voice boomed from the hallway. Sam turned to the yellow and red mech and held up two tickets. "I got tickets in the mail for Cyber-Bots!" he yelled. "So I was wondering if Bee could have the night off to take us?" Optimus looked up from his work to see Mikaela and Bee giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess it's okay if you go, but I want one other to go with you," Optimus sighed. Bee jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly. "I love you!" he chirped before running off talking his charges with him. "I heard something about a concert?" Jazz said walking into the room. "The slag you're going!" Prowl growled. "We just got you back online and I don't think you're ready to go out yet."

"Prowl, I'm fine!" Jazz whined. "I haven't been outside in forever." "We'll be back later!" Bee yelled dragging Starscream out the door, Sam and Mikaela holding onto him. Jazz and Prowl sighed as they watched Decepticon was dragged to his doom. "They look cute together," Jazz said without much thought. Optimus slunk down in his seat and started muttering about the ways Starscream would die.

Ratchet threw a wrench at his leader and sighed. "What is it with your family and death?" he asked. "If I'm not hearing Megatron whining about killing you, it's you plotting the death of any mech that so much as looks at Bee." "That's not fair!" Optimus whined then gasped. "Slag." Ratchet let out a laugh and the cyber-ninjas stared in shock. "It's about time you started acting your age!" he said.

Ironhide walked into the room and glared at his bondmate. "What are you cackling about?" he asked. "Did our valiant leader make a fool of himself again?" Optimus' faceplates glowed a bright red before he marched out of the room grumbling about guardians who have no respect for their leaders. "Wait, 'Hide what does Ratchet mean about Optimus acting his age?" Will asked.

"Optimus is really the equivalent of a human twenty-one-year old," Ratchet told him. "So Jazz and Prowl would be a few years older than him and Bumblebee would be a sixteen-year old." Will grinned as he turned to his partner and Ironhide glared down at him. "So how old would that make you and Ratchet?" he asked before setting off down the hall. Ironhide growled then chased after his human.

"Y'know, I think if Will was one of us, he'd be Ironhide's annoying little brother," Jazz laughed. "Blue's more annoying," Prowl said. "I've got all of you be because I have Megatron!" Optimus yelled form somewhere in the back. "How does he do that?" Jazz asked. "Optimus, when's the last time you've recharged?" Ratchet yelled. Upon hearing no answer, Ratchet went off to fine his benevolent leader and drag his aft to his berth.

"So, want to go play Kingdom hearts?" Jazz asked. "I'll watch as long as you don't start singing to the background music," Prowl sighed.

* * *

Starscream hovered over the camaro as he flew in stealth mode. "I've never been to an earth concert before," Starscream said and Bee laughed. "They're a lot of fun, but you have to be careful not to get caught," he told him. Starscream landed on the top of the stadium and waited for Bee to drop off his charges. A few minutes later Bee popped up next to him and the two Cybertronians watched the humans dance and sing.

"Hey, Bumblebee, do you feel an energy field?" Star asked. "Like the ones Optimus and Megatron give off?" Bee asked. They looked down on the stage and saw the lead singer leering up at them. "I call on this AllSparking heart and the Leader of the Matrix to grant a wish," the girl sang out. "Change Bot and Con to a softer flesh." Starscream and Bumblebee stared at the girl before they felt their armor start to burn.

The heat became so great that their systems shutdown. Hours later Starscream moaned as he came back online. His body felt heavy and he could hear voices in the back ground.

"What the hell did you do to them?" that was Sam.

"Change them back!" that must be Mikaela.

"We can't, not until the enemy's gone," a gruff voice told them

"Just listen to us before you call uncle!" a screech sounded.

"That's enough!" a soft baritone voice said. "Starscream and Bumblebee are waking up and I'll explain everything."

Starscream sat up and looked over to the humans and fell off whatever he was lying on. "What the bloody Pit?" he yelled. "When did you get so big?" he screamed. "Star, we didn't change you did," Mikaela told him and pulled out her compact. Starscream took the object and opened it. In the little mirror he could see crimson red optics staring back framed by thick sooty lashes sot black hair fell around them.

"I look like a human femme!" he yelled. Bumblebee shot straight up and looked around for danger then looked a Starscream and started laughing. "Shut up! You look more like a femme than I do!" Bumblebee grabbed the compact and shrieked. Sam watch as the three human Cybertronians covered their ears waiting for the buzzing and screeching to stop. "So how did you turn them and yourselves human?" Mikaela asked.

"The AllSpark and the Creation Matrix," the girl answered. "Oh, how rude of us, my name's Starshower and this is my brother, Blackstar." "I'm their cousin, Ryuuis Prime," The blue haired boy said. "Just call me Ryu." Starshower nodded and latched onto each of the boys' arms. "We might as well introduce you to the rest of the gang," she said. "Autobots, front and center!"

"You and Ryu haven't taken over for Optimus yet, so don't order us around!" a girl yelled coming into the room. "Blackstar, you start gawkin' and I'm lobotomizing you with a screwdriver!" Starscream and Bumblebee started in shock as she walked over to them. "Nothing seems wrong, but I wouldn't move around too much until we get you used to being like this," she told them. "My name's Clicker, by the way, I'm also called Clank."

"Ratchet and Clank!" Blackstar yelled before falling over. "What have I told you about that?" Clicker yelled pulling a wrench out of nowhere. "Of all the mechs in the universe I had to choose the idiotic Prince of the Decepticons!" "Clam yourself, Clicker," another girl said. "We don't need you blowing a gasket." "Kunoichi, mute it!" Clinker snapped. "Hey, girl, chill," said a boy coming in. "Hey there, Screamer and Bee, I'm Shinobi and this is my sister, Kunoichi."

"You are Jazz and Prowl's kids," Bee said dumbfounded. The twin ninja's smiled at him before turning to pull a teen with black and red hair into the light. "This is Clicker's little brother, Sharp Shot!" Bee and Starscream stared at the group of future Autobots and they all started laughing and joking. "So, Bee, how does it feel to be human?" Sam asked "I'll tell you after a day," he told them.

Starshower looked over at the newly changed mechs and gave an evil grin. "Clicker, Kuniochi, don't you think they'll need more than those jeans and T-shirts?" she asked the girls turned to look at her before grinning to match their friend. Bee and Screamer gulped before the girls grabbed onto their arms.

Addie: I hope that you enjoyed this and please review!

Starscream: What is this ball of orange and white fur in my lap?

Addie: That's Jelly and she's come to claim you as hers.

Starscream: This thing can't own me!

Addie: She's a can and yes she can! Cleo owns Optimus.

Seto: Cleo owns just about all of your muses!

Addie: Who hasn't she claimed?

Heero: I've been claimed by Dot.

Addie: Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. Please review.


	3. Oh Where, Oh Where is My Little Screamer

Addie: Hello duckies!

Starscream: Duckies?

Addie: You're slow. Anyway, hey ya'll, I'm Back and time for Megatron to take action and round one of torture the bot!

Starscream: Torture the bot?

Addie: Yes, Heero get the Gundam!

Oh, Where Oh Where is My Little Screamer?

Optimus Prime lay on his berth glaring up at ceiling feeling his spark clench in pain. "Why do I feel like Bee's in trouble?" he sighed rolling onto his front. "Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones," he sang quietly, "An emptiness began to grow…" He heard the door open and Ratchet walked in. "I'm guessing you don't hear the fight going on?" he asked. "Fight?" Optimus asked sitting up. "Who's fighting?"

"You're brother decided to come collect Starscream," Ratchet said before heading to the med room. Optimus ran into the rec room to find Megatron yelling at Ironhide with Sustreaker and Sideswipe at his feet. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled walking over to him. "We don't barge into your base and yell at you, so why are you here?" "Where is he?" Megatron asked. "Where's Starscream! I want my seeker back!"

Optimus opened his mouth and it began. Will watched in horror as the big guy started arguing with his brother. Ironhide nudged his side and he looked to were his friend was pointing. There was a woman with pretty blonde hair walking over to him ignoring the two fighting mechs. "Put these in your ears and Ironhide turn yours off," she said before walking over to the fight. Will watched as she pulled out an iPod and jacked it into the speakers.

Seconds later a horrible scream echoed through the room and the mechs all fell to their knees. The woman pressed pause and glared at them. "Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves!" she snapped. "You're fighting like five year olds!" Megatron reached out to attack her but she pressed play and the screeching started again. "Slag it woman, turn that thing off!" Ratchet yelled. "I don't want to have to fix everyone's audio receptors!"

"Sorry, Ratchet!" she yelled, "I didn't mean nothin' by it! I just wanted their attention!" "Annabelle Lennox, you are going to be the death of someone," Ratchet sighed. The Autobots and Will looked at the girl in awe and she sighed. "And people wonder why I'm not a marine," she said turning to the group. "Yes, I am Annabelle Lennox and you can just call me Belle, it's what Starry calls me. I'm an Air Force Major who's on the side of the Autobots. I have the tattoo on my right arm. Oh my partner is Starshower."

"Who the hell is Starshower and how did my baby girl just gain twenty or so years?" Will yelled. "Wheeljack had a little accident in the future. Starshower is an Autobot," Belle said. "She's the sic of Ryuuis Prime, who's Optimus' son. The only reason I get to fly with her is because the sneaky ex-con exchanged my real fighter with herself. She's the best damn partner a girl could ask for, well except for Ironhide."

// I heard that, you evil Fleshling!//

"Damn I hate it when I leave my com open," Belle hissed, "nothing like Starry's horrible voice to give you a headache." Optimus looked down at the girl and she smiled up at him. "So do you know anymore about these future Autobots?" he asked. "Well, I can tell you that Bee and Screamer will have a whole new look."

* * *

Bumblebee latched onto Starscream's arm as they walked through the mall. He had taken Sam and Mikaela here many times before, but he had ever been inside. "So, we're going to slip up into teams and take one "Queen" each," Starshower said. "Ryu and I are captains, I'll take Starscream!" "Of course you pick your mother," Ryu muttered. "Bee, you're with me and I'm taking Kunoichi!" Kunoichi walked over to Ryu shaking her head causing the short dark purple hair the dance.

"Prime, you really are one of a kind," she said. "I'm going with me sister!" Shinobi yelled. "Someone has to keep you in line, bud." Ryu glared his friend before Mikaela pushed Sam over to Starscream and she walked over to Bee. "Have fun, dear," she said. "Wait, what?" he asked. Blackstar walked over Sam and threw his arm around him. "Welcome to the Decepticons," he said. "You're free T-shirt will be here in two weeks."

"I'll go with Starshower so Blackie doesn't scare Sam to death," Clicker said walking over. "Let's get this over with and head back to base." Starry led Screamer into the nearest punk store and started handing him T-shirts and jeans. "Blackie, fine anything else that Screamer would want to go with the basics," she told him. Starscream held onto the ever growing pile and Clicker took some off the top. "They're both vain with everything but Starry's the best flier on our side and Blackie's the Leader of the Decepticons," she told him. "It still shocks me how much Blackie can remind me of Optimus, yet he is Megatron's child through and through."

"So how did Blackstar get to be leader of the cons?" Sam asked, "Because I didn't think that Megatron would ever give up his title." "There's only one way to us to claim leadership in our ranks and that's through an all out fight," Starscream told him. "He must have challenged Megatron to a fight and won." "Kicked Dad's aft all the way to Earth and back," Blackie said coming back. "He told me that he'd never been so proud of me until the day I handed him his ass of a sliver plate."

Clicker hit Blackstar's arm and he smiled down at her. "Now, all I have to do is convince a certain medic to be my queen and all's good." "Not in a million years will I be your bondmate, Blackstar!" Clicker hissed. "Love you," was all Blackstar said. "Hey, stop flirting and help me!" Starshower snapped. "Sam If you want to know Megatron's greatest disappointment, just look at me." Starscream looked at the girl with his head titled to the side then he walked over to her. "How?' he asked.

"Because I joined the Autobots," she told him. "I ripped my father's spark apart by joining his enemy. He probably hates me." Starscream handed his clothes to Sam and pulled the crying girl into his arms. "He doesn't hate you," he told her. "He may not like the choice you made, but it doesn't mean he's stopped loving you." Starshower nodded her head and smiled into his chest. "you always did know how to cheer up everyone but yourself," she sighed.

Starscream watched in sheer horror at the number that was rung up at the cash register. Sam whimpered a bit and Clicker just pulled out a credit card. The cashier handed back the items and Starry dragged them out of the store. "How can you just spend money like that?" Sam asked. "I'm a human doctor and medic for both sides at the school we go to," Clicker told him. "Besides once Ryu and Blackie get their fathers to sit down and talk, I want to become a full fledged doctor for Cybertronians."

"So you're just rolling in cash," Sam said. "Well, it helps when you have a rock star for a boyfriend." "Now she admits we're dating," Blackstar said. "Let's just fine the other and get out of here," Starry said. "How?" Sam asked. "We can't take the bus to the base and you guys can't change." Blackstar, Starshower and Clicker gave Sam somewhat sweet smiles then headed for the others. Starscream was just as confused as Sam, but something was odd about the way they smiled.

They go to the food court and head over to the multi-colored hair group. "Hey, who's taking us home?" Starry yelled. "Shi's doing it," Ryu said, "though we can't all fit so I was going to change back." Starry nodded and Starscream looked down at Bee's bags to notice a small black and yellow shirt. "Here I thought the Autobots wouldn't know fashion if it bit them on the aft," Screamer said. "I have fashion sense!" Bee snapped. "If anyone didn't it would be Megatron!"

"SO," Ryu said loudly. "Who wants to ride with whom?" Mikaela grabbed Sam's arm and then pulled Bee to her. "We'll ride together," she told him. Ryu nodded then Shinobi glared at his passengers. "You make a mess and your afts are mine." They nodded and headed to the back of the mall. "I'll never understand way this place is so empty and the front id filled to capacity," Starshower sighed. Ryu and Shinobi walked away from the group.

"Engage!" they yelled. Their skin became metallic and they started to grow in size shifting into their alt-forms. Sam and Mikaela stared in shock at the 2010 Mitsubishi Eclipse and 09 Hummer. "You guys ready?" Ryu asked. The others loaded the bags into the back of Shinobi and they hopped into the cars. Bumblebee sat in the back relaxing back against the seat. The ride to the base was quite and Starscream sat in total awe of what was happening around him.

The Autobots had taken him in and showed him kindness that was nonexistent in his own ranks. "This is kind of nice," he whispered be for falling asleep."

* * *

Back at the base Belle was explaining things as best she could to the leaders of the factions hoping that the others would show up soon. "So you're saying that Wheeljack blew up his lap while trying to come up with a way to unleash the extra power of the Creation Matrix and it landed you here," Optimus started. "But he was only looking for the because of some ultimate evil?" Belle nodded her head then smiled at the monitor. "You'll get to meet our valiant Prince soon," she told him. "He reminds me too much of yourself and your nephew does too."

"Optimus we have two vehicles coming that I've never seen before," Prowl said. "Their energy sigs match ours." "This is Ryuuis Prime requesting permission to enter," Ryu said of the com. "I have allies riding with us." Optimus nodded to Prowl and he opened the door. The Eclipse and Hummer pulled into the space and let their passengers out before transforming. Shinobi smirked at everyone and Ryu sighed. "Hello, I'm Ryuuis Prime, leader of the future Earth unit and Prince of the Autobots.

Then and there, Optimus felt his jaw unhinge and then his world went black.

Addie: Okay, Well, I hope you like the chapter and please review!

Starscream: This is a Gundam? Yuy you won't mind if I took a look at it would you.

Heero: touch and you die.

Addie: you should hear what he says if you think about touching Relena.

Seto: please review.


	4. A Prime by any Name

Addie: I think Optimus is acting a little too OOC and my Oc is too much like him so I'll be fixing that.

Starscream: So does the actual plot begin here?

Heero: You're just mad because I wouldn't let you near my Gundam.

Addie: While Heero and Screamer fight, I let you read. I don't own anything but the Ocs.

A Prime by any Name

Bumblebee rushed over to the fallen mech climbing up on him until he reached his face. "Optimus," he whispered. Optimus onlined his optics to see baby blue eyes staring down at him. "Bebe?" he asked. Bee nodded his head and placed his hand on one of his lip plates and ran his hand over it. Optimus shiver and Megatron let out a gagging noise. "I think I'm going to purge my tanks," he said. "Lord Megatron?" Starscream called out from behind Shinobi.

Megatron looked down locking optics on the small black haired human staring up at him. Soft crimson eyes stared back up at him with fear as he set down his servo. Starscream climbed on, holding onto his thumb as Megatron lifted him to his face. "Starscream?" he asked. "What happened to you?" Starscream rubbed his face against the warm metal. "Why did you run away?" he asked. Starscream kissed his thumb and sighed.

"Because I want what they have," Screamer, "I want you to look at me the way Optimus looks at Bumblebee. I want this fighting with you to stop." Megatron rubbed his face against Starscream's body so gently it startled him. "Have I truly been that blind?" he asked. "This is so gross!" Blackstar said walking over to Ryu. "I hate it when they're lovey-dovey, and I don't have Uncle Soundwave to go bitch to."

"Stop being stupid," Starshower hissed. Blackstar avoided the smack to the head, but failed to see the incoming punch. "Ow! If you fight like that why did you change sides?" he asked. "Because the Autobots have better health care," she told him. "Okay guys that's enough," Ryu said. "Please just return to normal form." The group yelled out one word and the other mechs watched the kids changed into their true forms.

"Let me introduce my friend and comrades. First up is our chief medic, she'll attack you with a rusted screwdriver if you're not careful."

"Hello, I'm Clicker and no I don't just throw screwdrivers, I throw wrenches as well," the white and red femme smirked.

"Okay, next we have Sharp Shot, he's Clicker's little brother. Loves to blow shit up."

"If I can't shoot it with my cannon, I'll blow it up with my bombs," the red and black mech said grinning.

"Yeah, He's trigger happy. Next we have my lovely Second in Command, Starshower."

"Have any of you seen my human, she owes me a slagging wash," Starscream's femme clone growled.

"Next we have our twins, who like to torment Sunny and Sides about being special."

"Yo, I'm Shinobi and I tend to like the quieter music, though I am the louder of the two," the silver hummer said smirking.

"Hello, I'm Kunoichi. I am the quiet one, but I love music that you can shake your aft to," the purple Z350 smiled up at them, fluttering her door wings

"Oh we've left someone out." Starry said. "Let me introduce to you the Prince of the Decepticons, Blackstar."

Megatron stared at young mech and Blackstar grinned right back. "SO now that you know who we are and what we," Blackstar said. "we can get down to business. Ryuuis, I kicking Wheeljack's aft when and if we get home!" Ryu glared at his cousin before tackling him to the ground. The Autobots, Megatron, and the humans watched as the two young mechs rolled around on the floor. Starshwoer just sighed before aiming her null guns at each of them. Within seconds, both mechs flew out the door and Starshower walked out after them.

"You two are just as bad as your dad's so if you going to fight do it outside," she snapped. "Next time, I'll just blow your CPUs out." The two mechs held onto each other before bowing down to the seeker infront of them. "Please forgive us, Oh great Princess," they said together. "We are nothing but worthless drones!" Starshower glared at them and the future Autobots just started laughing. "Man, those two sure now how to liven up a place," Shinobi said laughing.

"Would you expect anything else?" Kunoichi said moving to her friend. "I would be a miracle if they did not fight for one day. The Seeker nodded her head and Megatron scowled. "What's wrong with mechs fight?" he asked. Starshower looked down at Starscream in his hand and smirk back up at him. "It's not wise to fight around a sleepy seeker," she told him." We tend to shoot first ask questions later." Optimus shuttered again, but this time at the sound of Starshower's voice. 'She's like a femme seeker version of Megatron,' he thought. A flash of flame brought Optimus out of his thoughts and he noticed a sheepish Ryu and his enraged cousin.

"What have we told you about seeing Ratchet to fix that?" Blackstar yelled. "I can't help and Ratchet's told everyone a thousand times that it's part of who I am so he can't fix it!" Ryu yelled back. Megatron glared at them and placed Starscream into the hands of his TIC. "Soundwave, you're late," he hissed. "Forgive me," he said. "Operation: Telling others about Starscream's predicament." Starshower looked over at the new Con to arrive and she sighed.

"So can we start playing the 'this is Shockwave's fault' game?" she asked looking at her brother. "Blackstar looked over at his cousin and Ryu nodded. "Yes, we're playing the blame game," he said then looked around. "Has anyone seen Shinobi?" The large group looked around then Clicker let out a sigh. "We better find him, before he finds either set of twins," she said. The present Autobots looked confused and Blackstar laughed.

"Hell hath no fury than a child of Prowl," was all he said walking inside. Prowl felt his optic twitch and looked at Jazz. "This feels like it won't compute," Prowl said.

Addie: Well, I hope you guys like this and please review.

Starscream: I'm sleepy

Heero: kukuku.


	5. Prank and Random

Addie: Okay thank you for reading though I would like some reviews.

Starscream: So what happened to me?

Addie: Heero Yuy. Please sit back and enjoy. I don't own anything but the Ocs

Blitzwing Key: _"Icy"_ **"Hothead"** _**"Random"**_

Prank and Random

Ryu blinked then sneezed again. He really didn't want look for Shinobi, knowing whatever he was up to was probably deserved. "Did you hear about those new bots that just showed up?" Sideswipe asked. "Yeah, I heard about them," Sunstreaker said pulling out some wax. "That seeker was pretty cute." Sideswipe came over and placed himself on his twin's lap and pouted. "She wasn't as cute as me was she?" he asked. Sunny smirked and placed his hands on his brother's sides. "She was cute, but you're just plain sexy," he told him.

"Primus, have mercy on these two fools for enraging my dad," Shinobi whispered then set the mechanical mouse on the ground. "Sunny, did you hear that?" Sideswipe asked looking around. Sunstreaker shook his head then looked down on the ground. "What the Pit is that?" he yelled tossing his brother off of him. Sides glared at him then spotted the attacker and screamed. The rest of the Autobots raced to their room to see the Terror Twins screaming and pointing at a robotic mouse.

"Sweet Primus what is that?" Sunny asked. Optimus had placed his battle mask on to keep from showing his amusement while the others were laughing their afts off. Ryu walked over to the toy and picked it up. "It's called a toy mouse and you've been got by half of the Ninja-twins," he told them. "Damn it now I have to go find him again." "Boss-bot, I'm standing over here," Shinobi told him popping up next to him. The group watched as the younger prime shot up and floated before glaring at his friend. "You want to show the world how much of a freak I am?" Ryu snapped.

"If you were in human form people might freak out, but flying robots not so much," the ninja said shrugging. Optimus and Bumblebee stared at the floating bot in disbelief and Ryu sighed. "This is something I really don't want to talk about," Ryu said.

* * *

Over in the Decepticon Base, Megatron had called his men to the bridge for a meeting. Soundwave stood next to him on his left and his right was Blackstar. He glanced down to see Starscream curled up next to his leg. Blackstar hissed quietly as the others walked into the room. 'Let's see if he tries anything,' he thought. Skywarp and Thundercracker moved so they could see their sleeping commander. "He's so cute!" Warp squealed. TC smiled down at him and the glared up at his leader.

"Hurt him in anyway and I'll kill you," he told him. Megatron scowled at the blue seeker as he lead his bonded away. Blitzwing walked up to him and huffed.

"_I never expected humans to be so tiny."_

"**Whoever did this must pay; they could turn the others into this."**

"_**Oh I want to hold him! He looks so squishy! Oh Please, please! Ha ha ha ha!"**_

Megatron shifted Starscream further from view and glared at the triple changer. Blackstar started to snicker at Random Blitzwing's words before falling over in laughter. _**"It's seems I've made him fall over!"**_ Random yelled. _**"Can we keep him? He laughs at my jokes!"**_ Blackstar started laughing even harder causing Megatron to sigh. He'd never have peace and quiet again with Blackstar hanging around. "He is what I called everyone here for," he told them. "Blackstar, stop laughing!"

Blackie sat up and gave the group a crazy grin. "What up?" he asked. "I'm Blackstar, future leader of the Decepticons." Blackstar watched the reactions around the room. His mother's thrinemates were nodding with acceptance. The triple changers were whooping and hollering. The Coneheads seemed to be agreeing with the other seekers. As well as the rest of the Con's were hailing him. 'All but Shockwave,' Blackstar thought. 'Betrayal that is hidden in more destructive than open is. I'll have to keep an optic on him and see if he contacts that monster.'

"If you're the future leader than how did you gain that right?" Shockwave asked. "I'm Megatron's son and I kicked his aft," Blackstar told him. "I wasn't even using half me strength." Megatron watched as Blackstar seemed to pull out Starscream's cunning and biting remarks. Starscream shifted then sat up. "I never knew shopping could tire someone out like that," he said. "How do humans do it all the time?"

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Blackstar said. The room turned to watch the seeker turned human climb up to sit of Megatron's silver thigh. "Dear Primus," he whispered. "How am I going to get used to seeing things this way?" Megatron let one claw gently run up and down Screamer's back. Starscream felt himself melt into a pile of fleshy goo. "That feels good," he muttered. "What am I saying? I have a million things to do! Megatron put me down!"

"This meeting is over!" Megatron yelled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Blackstar's reactions to some of my men worries me." "You're not the least bit angry that Blackstar will one day take over as the leader of the Decepticons?" Starscream asked. "I knew that day would come, but I only intended for my offspring to do so," he told him. "So you beat the living Pit out of me for fun?" Starscream yelled.

"It was to see if you were strong enough to be my mother," Blackstar told him. "Slimy git, ain't he?" Starscream growled then tried to slide off Megatron's thigh. "Didn't I tell you you're not going anywhere?" Megatron said. "I don't know which ones I can trust and which I can't. In fact I have the perfect place for you to stay until we can have you changed back." Starscream held onto his master's thumb as Megatron headed to his personal rooms.

Upon getting there, Starscream let out an indignant squawk. There hung next to Megatron's berth was a human sized bird cage. "Has your processer crashed?" he yelled. "You're not putting me into that slagging cage!" Megatron ignored his outburst and placed him in the cage. "I'm only doing this for your protection and it amuses me that I finally have my little birdie in a cage." Starscream stared down at the mech in complete horror upon just realizing why he was in the cage.

"You mech of a glitch!" he yelled. "This is punishment for me running away earlier, isn't it?" Megatron grinned at him and moved over to his desk beginning to read over his work. "More so for not telling me why you were not at the meeting yesterday," he told him. "Trying to avoid jumping you," he whispered. "I didn't want to have your sparklings without being bonded." Megatron watched as Starscream flopped onto the bed turning away from him.

"Good night, my little bird," he whispered.

Addie: Okay it's done and I hope everyone likes it!

Seto: (points at Starscream) You're in a cage! Ha ha ha ha!

Star: Laugh it up, fleshy. When I'm normal I'm killing.

Seto: please you can't kill me because, shut up.

Addie: okay, now that Seto's whipped out the Abridged phrases we need to go. Please review!


	6. Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

Addie: Okay, time to go for the chapter!

Screamer: human, what is that mixture you're drinking?

Addie: hot chocolate, it helps calm me down for some reason.

Seto: When anything else that sugary makes her nuts.

Addie: I don't own anything!

Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

Ryu had never been a morning mech and was now sitting at a table of humans with a cup of coffee in his hand. "So, is everyone in your family not a morning person?" Sam asked. "Just my dad's side," Ryu said. "Uncle's the worst though." Just then Optimus walked in heading to the energon dispenser. Ryu gave a small snort then Bumblebee bounced into the room. "Good Morning!" he said the bounced over to the table.

"Wow, Ryu, you look as grumpy as Optimus does coming out of recharge," Bee said. Ryu looked at the blonde Bot turned boy then slammed his head on the table. "It should be a sin against all that is holy to be that perky in the morning," Ryu said his voice muffled by the table. "I completely agree," came Optimus' reply. Ratchet walked into the rec. room followed be a very scarcely dress Annabelle. "What the hell are you wearing?" Will shot out of his chair.

Annabelle looked down at her tied up tank top and short shorts then back at her past dad. "My sleepwear and I've been in worst," she told him. "Ironhide's made me change fifteen times before he gave up. Starry raided my closet and told me her pilot would be could dead in the rags I had. There was nothing with me old closes!" Starshower walked over to her pilot and put her arm around her.

"Without me, you wouldn't have a fashion sense," she told her. "Besides, I don't dress her like trash. The only time she shows a ton of skin is at the beach or at night." Ironhide walked into the room next and clutched at his chest plates. "Annabelle! Go change!" he snapped. "She's change after I've checked over her systems," Clicker said walking into the room. "I don't want those thrusters checked before we go out for practice."

Belle sighed then moved over to Clicker. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't get dressed" "Shut up and open them seeker heels up," Clicker told her. "Sure Doc Clank, I'll sit and let the Daughter of Hatchet poke around my legs," Belle said sitting down on the ground. Clicker smacked her with a wrench and Belle yelped in pain. "What have a told you idiots about the 'Hatchet and Clank' jokes?" she said. "If I remember correctly, Momma said I could send all your afts to the med bay!"

Belle sat straight up and Clicker began her work. "I wonder what Blackie's up too," Ryu said picking his head off the table.

* * *

"My lord, I have some wonderful news," a mach said to the yellow mech on the screen. "Proceed," he told him. "Oh great Unicron, the queens have been changed into humans," the mech told his master. "I believe you brother is hiding among these sparklings form the future." "Well, done my servant, it seems my twin has not left us for good yet. Shockwave, he has more than likely chosen to be an Autobot find the youngling who holds his spark," the evil god grinned.

"Do this and I shall reward you with your sparks desire. Starscream will be yours." The video feed cut off and Shockwave closed his eye in pleasure and the thought of the delicious seeker in his arms. "Soon, my dear seeker you will be mine and Megatron nothing but an erased memory," he whispered. On the other side of Starscream sat in his cage watching Megatron in recharge.

"What was that song that Starry was singing while we were riding back?" he whispered. "It will come to me later." "What the pit are you muttering about?" Megatron asked sitting up. Starscream looked down at and smiled. "Now that you're up," Screamer started. "Get me out of this slagging cage so I can go find Blackstar!" Said mech popped his head into the door and smiled. "You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked.

Starscream nodded his head and Blackie pulled him out of the cage. "Why don't we go to Earth and bug old Uncle Opti?" he asked. "You can try some human food and I can tease my little medic." Megatron felt his optic twitch before her sighed. "Primus, why did you give me an insane youngling?" he asked. "Please tell me I at least have one that's not crazy."

* * *

"For the last few days I have spent more time with the Autobots than I've ever wanted to," Starscream muttered placing a card down. "Uno!" Belle yelled smirking at Will. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked. "Damn it! Bell-bell, don't cheat!" Ryu whined. "Quit your whining, Prime," she told him. "You know this game is nuts." Optimus and the others laughed as each round Annabelle handed their asses to them.

"What can I say, I'm good at the game," she told them. "Okay enough lounging around. Get your afts to the firing range so we can go over basics. Wait a minute, Ryuuis, where's your sister?" "Somewhere safe and hopefully away from me," he told her. Optimus looked over at Ryu and raised an optic ridge. "You have a younger sister?" he asked. Ryu nodded his head then turned to Annabelle. "You want me to change so Clank can run a full scan on me?" he asked.

Ryu sighed then let himself fully transform. The Autobots felt their jaws drop at the sight of the massive blue and red dragon. "Bot and Gents, I give you the Ryuuis Prime," Annabelle said with a smile. Ryu let out a mighty roar then settled gown on the ground. "Holy Primus, He's bigger than Grimlock!" Ratchet yelled. Ryu chuckled then turned to Optimus. "So not only does your younger brothers tower over you, but your own son as well," he giggled. "How does it feel to be short?"

"I hate all of you right now," Optimus said before stomping back into the Ark.

Addie: Okay, Now we have our bad guy and his evil master.

Screamer: Why Shockwave?

Addie: He's creepy as all hell and If anyone but yourself were to betray Megatron, it be him.

Screamer: Good point, please review or I'll blow your afts off.

Addie: Oh Shit! Please ignore the cranky seeker and review!


	7. Secrets of Annabelle Lennox

Addie: Okay Next Chap.

Screamer: Are you going to explain why Annabelle is a techno-organic?

Addie: Yes and we get to see how Strong the future Bots and Cons are.

Seto: she doesn't own.

Secrets of Annabelle Lennox

Will watched the older version of his four year old daughter run the future Autobots around the race track. Out in front was Ryu, he looked like he was trying to beat Blurr's record for fastest. Following was the little purple Z350; it was as if she was trying to keep up with the eclipse in front of her. Behind her was a black hummer swaying to a song. Next was an ambulance that flashing her lights as it in tune with some other song. Coming in after the ambulance was a Ford f 150 Raptor. The red truck was almost as large as Ironhide, well maybe he was bigger.

"Youngling's bigger than me," Ironhide said glaring at the red truck. Will snorted at this then laughed as Ratchet looked quite proud. "Kid's probably got good genes then," he said. "what I want to know is how did Annie get those new legs." "I can answer that," Starshower said. "It was an accident. Ironhide had picked her up for her high school and then stopped at the local Taco Bell to get her a snack before heading to the Ark."

"As Ironhide was pulling out when something _big_ hit them. Belle was sent flying out Hide's windshield. As you know the glass from our home planet is stronger than yours. Well, Belle had just enough time to pull herself into the fetal position, protecting her organs. When the rest of the team got there, Ironhide was almost folded onto himself in a way we don't fold and Belle's arms and legs where beyond repair."

"Where they okay?' Will asked noticed the others had not heard. "Yes, they will be, but Ratchet will not know recharge for awhile," Starshower told him. "We come from a world where you are long since dead, Major Lennox. Annabelle is your daughter in every way, but she is considered Ironhide and Ratchet's eldest youngling." Will nodded his head agreeing with her statement. He and Sarah had agreed that if anything where to happen to them that Annie would go to their guardian and his bonded.

Belle looked over at her father and partner and smiled. She had always imagined how Starry and her dad were to meet and she wouldn't change this for the world. "Ryu, why are you going so slow?" she asked. "I said for you to floor it! Get your aft moving!" The eclipse beeped in indignation before pulling further in front. The Autobots stared at Ryu as he got closer to Blurr's speed then looked over to where Belle was.

"I told him to floor it," she said. "Our Prime isn't going to lose his edge on me watch. In fact when's the last time you all ran your systems at max during training?" Ironhide thought for a minute then began to grin. "I think we should follow their example and push our limits," he said. The entire group of Autobots looked at Ratchet as if asking him to deny Ironhide. "Well, Why not," he said. "I have all ways want to see how strong Optimus really is."

Tell all felt their jaws drop and Optimus hugged Bee to his chest a little too tight. "Optimus!" bee yelled. "Optimus loosened his grip and Bumblebee sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "All right mechs, we're going to follow my niece's idea and run our selves at max," Ironhide said. Belle smirked up at her uncle and turned to the rest of the team. "You heard the man," she said. "Get your afts moving!"

The group started to move and Belle grabbed onto Optimus' armor. "I have a special routine for you," she told him, "Ryu can show it to you. Damn it Ryu! Stop being sexy!" The blue haired young man laughed. Now, that Ryu didn't have that oversized jacket, Bumblebee could make out the hard muscles the rippled under the dark blue tank top. Bee sat there for a minute before a mental image of a human Optimus without a shirt popped up in his head.

Optimus felt something warm and wet sliding down the armor on his hand. He looked down to see Bee passed out in his hand. "Bumblebee!" he yelled. Ratchet took the blonde and looked him over before handing him back. "I've seen humans do this before," he told him. "Sam does it when he's thinking of lewd images of Mikaela." Said human's face turned a bright red and Optimus felt his own face plates heating up.

"Ratchet, did anyone ever teach you about TMI?" Sam asked punching the laughing major in the arm. Optimus cradled Bee to his chest then sat down on the ground. "I'm not moving before he wakes up," he told them. Ratchet took Bee from Optimus and passed him to Will. "I haven't seen you go full out in a while and I would like to see it without you fighting your brother," he said.

Optimus sighed then moved over to where Ryu was and the bluenette smiled up at him. "Okay, now follow everything I do," he said. "Some of the moves are hard to do in normal form, but it still will work everything." Optimus looked over his shoulder at Belle as she moved over to Starshower. She smiled up at her friend then turned to look at Will. Something about Annabelle had always been off.

Se gave off something that was had a healing effect on them. Ironhide had often said Annie's kisses were like magic to him, and this had be taken into account when Ironhide had a bad gash in his armor Annie had kissed it and the gash disappeared. Optimus had told his comrades to keep this form her parents. 'What kind of power does she have?' he though. The sun had begun to set and Optimus called everyone back into the base.

Belle sat on Starry's shoulder and smirked as the rest headed inside. "You think he knows?" she asked. "Not yet my friend," Starry said. "But it won't be long before they find out about my secrets. Maybe for just a little longer I'll let them keep the memories of your powers." "That's all I ask," Belle said. "It won't be much longer before they all must forget about the two of us." Starshower nodded her helm and they set off for the base to relax.

Addie: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Please review!


	8. The Melancholy of Starscream

Addie: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile, but I was working on some other things.

Star: Like your novel for at big competition?

Addie: Yeah that! It's something the seniors of my school do! It's stress and fun! Now I just have to wait for the results and worry about my showcase!

Seto: She doesn't own.

The Melancholy of Starscream

The Autobots sat in the rec room watching the staring match between Starscream and Sam. It had started that morning with the two of them yelling at each other and quickly evolved into the match they were. Optimus was wide opticed with is mouth plates pinched together. Bumblebee's were glowing brightly as he mentally cheered Sam on. Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide sat there with bored looks on their faces. Jazz looked like he wanted to try some new music out to break up the fight, but we silenced by a glare from Prowl.

"Blink already, Damn it!" Blackstar yelled. "Slugs are more interesting than you!" Ryu sighed as hi cousin was smacked by his medic and blinked when he felt something wrong. "There's a disturbance in the force," he muttered. "Ryu how many times have you and Daddy watched those movies?" Starshower asked.

"**RYUUIS PRIME, WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"No, it can't be!" Ryu yelled and ran out of the rec room. Just as he disappeared out of one end, a little girl with blonde pigtails walked in holding a teddy bear. "Hello, have you seen my big brother?" she asked. The whole room stopped moving and the little girl giggled. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hunnybee, I'm the daughter of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee." The whole rooms' jaws dropped, but those who knew, and Optimus walked up to the little girl and kneeled. "Are you really Bumblebee's and mine sparkling?" he asked. Hunny nodded and Optimus stood up and left the room. Bumblebee ran after the large mech and dashed into his room.

"Optimus?" he called out to the large leader. "Why did n't you tell me?" Optimus asked. "Does the thought of being my bondmate embarrass you that much?" Bumblebee used the latter next to Optimus' berth to get a good look at him and smiled softly at his wet optics. "I'm not embarrassed that you chose me or that those two are ours," he said. "I was so happy when I found out Ryu was yours and mine. Optimus there's something big going on and all of them are scared."

"They need us to be strong and I think you and Megatron can call a cease-fire for a while, so we can sort this out." Optimus nodded his head and pulled Bumblebee closer to him. "You know sometimes I dream we're back on Cybertron." Bee smiled at him and kissed the middle part of his forehead. "Don't worry everything will work out." A Knock on the door alerted them and Ryu and Hunny walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we've all worried since well," Ryu said then sighed. "For us a few weeks back we go this transmission form the huge yellow bot. He told us to surrender Primus and bow to him. Naturally, Blackstar ordered the Decepticons not to listen to the fool and continue their attack on us, but then the Yellow bot shot at Hunny." "Cousin Blackstar was furious; saying only he could attack the children of Prime," Hunny told them

"Both Blackstar and myself called off our own attacks and you where pissed," Ryu continued. "You asked Uncle if he had made a deal with this Unicron and he said no. So we've been looking for Primus among the Autobots because both sides agree he's with us." Optimus nodded his head and Bee looked over at his almost femme clone. "You hungry?" he asked. Hunnybee nodded her head and smiled up at him. "I'm only in a second frame but one day I'll be as big as Ryu!"

"Whatever, midget," Ryu said. "I just wish we had a clue on which Primus is hiding as," he said.

Starscream sighed as he walked around the Autobot base. It was one of those times he was completely bored. "Slag it, I wish I could fly!" he sighed. He wondered around outside taking in the in the scenery from a human's point of view and he hated it. Earth had many places he was interested in looking further into, but he doubted they would find looking at ruins fun. "Hey, Screamer, what cha doing out here?" Jazz asked.

Starscream sighed and sat down on the ground. "Well, there is something I want to explore," he said. "There were some ruins not too far from here. I want to see if I can decipher those glyphs I saw." "Hey, that sounds like fun!" they heard. Starscream and Jazz turned around to see Bumblebee walking out of the Ark. "Hey, why don't you two hope in and we can go see them glyphs." Starscream jumped into the driver's side and Bee pouted. "Hey I wanted to pretend to driver!" he whined.

"You don't look old enough," Jazz pointed out. Starscream laughed and bee glared at him. "He has a point," he told him. Jazz shot off just as prowl walked out of the Ark and snapped at the dust trail. "Prowl, stop being over protective," Ratchet said. "He'll be fine. With Starscream stuck as a human, the Decepticons have no reason to attack."

Starscream had to grin in pain as Jazz and Bee started singing along with some song on Jazz's infinite playlist. 'Autobots can't sing worth slag,' he thought.

_**Let's find a place to call home! Prime lead us there! Autobots, let's roll! Soon we'll be rockin' around this system!**_

"Huh, Jazz, is this a Cyber-bots song?" He asked. "Yep, Starshower downloaded them a few days ago."

_** It's time to find a place; a home we can survive this war. With Cybertron lost it's time to find Primus again and stop this madness!**_

"Sounds like Ryu and he's calling for someone," Jazz said. "Yeah, Ryu said he's looking for Primus on our side in the future, but they don't have a clue who he's hiding as," Bee told him. "Kinda like that group form Annabelle's favorite show." "Has she ever watched anything, but anime?" Starscream asked. "Sarah says most the cartoons we have here are crap," Bee said. "Hey, I like anime!" Starscream laughed and Jazz suddenly stomped on his breaks.

"Jazz what's wrong? Bee asked. Next thing the group knew they had been thrown into a rock formation and Jazz had to transform. "Shockwave?" Starscream asked. "Good to see you, my little butterfly," he said before grabbing both of them. Starscream let out a horrid scream and everything went black.

Megatron's optics shot open and he turned to Soundwave. "Something is wrong," he said. "Call up my brother and ask him where Starscream is." Megatron glared as he felt his spark tighten. It always did that whenever Starscream was in major trouble. "Fine him now!"

Addie: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope ever one likes this chap!

Star: I hate you.

Seto: Please review.


	9. Unicron

Addie: Okay next chapter.

Starscream: she doesn't own.

Unicron

Megatron glared at the scream as Otpimus and Will appeared. "Brother? Have you seen Bumblebee?" Otpimus asked. "I was about to ask the same thing about Starscream," he told him. Optimus felt his spark clench. "Damn it!" Starshower yelled over the call. "Daddy, have you seen Shockwave?" she asked him. "No, why?" he asked confused on why Starshower called him daddy. "I'll continue looking for them here," Optimus said.

Over at the Autobot base, Starshower paced back and forth with Belle sitting on her shoulder. "Yo, Starry, what's got your wires in a bunch," Will asked. "My dear twin has made his move," she told him. "Will, gather all humans on base, I think it's time you heard a little more of our history."

The Autobots gathered with the rec room with various humans sitting on them. "Let us begin, at the beginning of time there was The One," she started. "This entity is the one you humans call God. He made my brother, but soon he found how evil my brother was and from his spark he created me and the Allspark. For A time we were happy, we watched as our master went from planet to planet finding ones for his peoples to live."

"Soon though I grew lonely and not even my brother could keep me happy. It was then I found out I could create a new people and my body became their home. I think when this happened, Unicron became angry with me. You know the rest of the story from there. But with my original body destroyed, I needed a new way to hide, a place to grow and get my strength up. More than likely Unicron is here to destroy my mother."

Unicron grinned as the two humans were brought before him. "So these are the ones my dear brother chose to hide in, but which one?" he said. "So who is my dear Primus' carrier? You see if I get rid of him now I can rule the universe later." Starscream and Bumblebee huddled together and the Decepticon SIC glared at the screen. "I don't know why he doesn't just kill the Autobot," Shockwave said. Starscream glared at him and spit at him.

"_You have no proof that is Bumblebee is our savior_," he said. Shockwave glared at him and walked out of the room holding their cage. "Starscream, I want to go home," Bee said. Starscream placed his arms around him and started petting his hair. "We'll be home soon," he told him. "Optimus and Megatron will be here soon and they'll kick his aft." "I guess what everyone calls you is true," Bee giggled. "Everyone calls you the Mother of the Decepticons."

Starscream shook his head and smiled. "Figures," he said. "Who thought of it?" "Optimus," Bee said. "Sometimes I do feel like a Carrier. I'm always telling them not t make a mess, clean up, drink your energon. It's sad really." Starscream sighed then huddled closer to his counterpart.

Unicron glowed as he was once again he appeared in human form as his dream took him to were his brother was. "Once again in this retched form," he said then looked up. The sitting on a throne was the even pregnant form of Primus. "Hello, my dear sweet brother, have you missed me?" he asked. Primus' shadowed head turned to him and place his hand on his cheek. "Do you hate me that much, love?" he asked.

Unicron took his hand and kissed it. "I just don't want anyone to taint you," he said. "I've been repairing you. I want you back as soon as possible." The shadows finally lifted and Primus sighed. "I can't," he said. "The war has destroyed it. My spark will be reborn soon I need you to understand. I didn't want this to happen." Primus turned away from his brother and sighed. Unicron pulled his brother to him and smiled into his hair. "Then I'll have to find out which of the leaders serves as your father," he said.

"Please don't hurt them!" his lover said. "Please!" Unicron placed his hands on his brother's stomach. Primus' breath hitched and Unicron smirked. "Oh course not, my dear."

Starshower sat up in her berth and gasped for air. "Damn him," she said pulling her knees up. "So, what happened and should I get Optimus?" Sam asked walking in. "No, I'll be fine," she told him. "You're that voice in my head," he said. Starshower nodded then helped him up. "I was dreaming of Unicron," she told him. "Of when I still had my original human body. Sam, I wish you to know that I will be erasing this from everyone's memory, but yours. You and Annabelle are the only connections I have to them in telling them my will."

"Why did you choose to be born on the Decepticon side?" he asked. "Do you honestly think my brother would look for me there?" she said. "But now is not the time to think of that. We must get Bumblebee and Mother back." Sam smiled up at her then patted the metal closest to him. "We'll get them back Big Boss and you can go back to being a normal teenage Bot." "Thank you," she told him. "I do have a gift for my favorite humans. Please take these to Mikaela, Sarah, and Will. You will find them to be useful when the others aren't around."

"Thanks, and I hope you feel better," he said before leaving. Starshower smiled and then shuttered her optics at the sound of a knock. "Come in," she said. Optimus walked into the room and he smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "You don't believe what I told you," she said. "Here I thought Sam would be the hardest to convince, because I'm in his head." Optimus shook his head then sat down next to her.

"The people who see you as you are generally are the ones who know you best," he said. "We can't see you as anything more than Starshower, princess of the Decepticons. In time you'll want people to see you as you and not as Primus." Optimus kissed her forehead and smiled. "You'll see one day." I'm glad I gave him all that wisdom," she giggled. "So brother I guess it's time for us to fight again and this time I won't let you turn my body against me."

Addie: Okay everyone knows who Starry is and Shockwave is an ass.

Shock: but I though you like me?

Addie: In Animated yes, normally no.

Shock: Why?

Addie: you look like a reindeer! Please review!

Shock: Humans are so cruel.

Addie: Fanboy.


End file.
